narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hina Hitoame
| affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Kunoichi | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner(s) = | previous partner(s) = | clan = | family = | rank =Jōnin | classification =Shurikenjutsu Specialist | reg = | academy =12 | chunin =16 | sjonin = | jonin =24 | kekkei = | tota = | unique = | disabil = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Water Release | kenjutsu = | jutsu = Shurikenjutsu Multiple Phantom Shuriken Shuriken Trajectory Technique Manipulated Shuriken Technique Manipulated Shuriken Wire Binding Senbon Shower Water Release: Mouth Shot Water Release: Water Senbon Water Release: Needle Rain Water Release: Dark Fog Water Clone Technique Enclosing Technique Unsealing Technique Transformation Technique Body Replacement Technique | tools = Umbrella Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher Senbon Shuriken Fuma Shuriken Wire strings Explosive Tag Scroll Tantō | headtxtc = #53728F | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = Black | bgradientc = #869DB3 | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = White }} THIS CHARACTER USES ANOTHER'S INFO AS A TEMPLATE, IT IS NOT FINISHED! Hina Hitoame is Jōnin kunoichi from Amegakure. She specializes in Shurikenjutsu and Water Release ninjutsu, primarily using her senbon and umbrella during combat. She was created by and belongs to Holly Winter. Some details are intended for more mature audiences, reader discretion is advised! Background Hina Hitoame was born into a poor family from Amegakure during the reign of Hanzō. Her mother and father, eager for their daughter to live a better life then them, enrolled Hina in the ninja academy, hoping that she'd grow up possessing more lucrative skills than them. Her parents continued to provide for her until she was old enough to make money on her own. While at the Amegakure ninja academy, Hina and her peers grew to greatly admire the legendary Hanzō of The Salamander; the leader and protector of their war-torn village. They thought he was a great hero of the village, fighting for the sake of peace and unity among, not only Amegakure, but the whole shinobi world. There, they were instructed in the ways of ninjutsu and taijutsu, as well as the weapon arts: bukijutsu. It was during this period of time that Hina would decide on her weapon of choice: The Umbrella, an exceptionally popular tool amongst shinobi in her village. Aside from weapon selection, Hina seemed to have an affinity for Water Release, as was common amongst those in her village. Although, she as able to use ninjutsu quite well and could grasp it easily, she was limited by her average chakra reserves; her family didn't hail from a prestigious clan or bloodline. However, she excelled in Shurikenjutsu while at the academy, becoming the best in her class at it. She preferred senbon as opposed to kunai, and also liked to use Amegakure shuriken. With regards to her intellect, the reason she was the best in her class at shurikenjutsu was because she was also the smartest. She didn't have the biggest or most powerful jutsu, but her analytical skills, strategical mind, and raw neurological talent made up for it with regards to the smaller techniques and skills. Hina would go on to graduate from the academy, officially earning the rank of Genin and being assigned a three-man squad. Personality Hina is an analytical and intelligent woman with a cold and pessimistic, yet commanding personality. She's usually in a serious mood and doesn't talk much, but when she gets drunk on Sake, her favorite drink, her personality does a complete 180 and she becomes more happy-go-lucky and talkative, often rambling on about how she secretly wants to find a husband and get married. During missions, Hina is calm and focused. For her, there are few distractions from the task at hand. If given an assassination mission, Hina never misses with her shurikenjutsu, and flawlessly executes her missions. Kidnapping missions are much harder for her, as she doesn't possess any binding or movement-restricting jutsu or techniques other than Manipulated Shuriken Wire Binding. Therefore, it's not too uncommon for Hina herself to be the one ironically captured during a kidnapping mission; she is unable to effectively subdue her opponent(s) and they tend to turn the tables, tying her up and fleeing or staying around to have their way with her, much to her dismay. However, with her skills in shurikenjutsu, Hina usually has a backup plan and can use her hidden tools to cut her bindings and escape. Sometimes, she purposefully lets herself be captured in order to infiltrate an enemy base. Hina enjoys relaxing in the hot springs, which are a nice change of pace from the cold rains of Amegakure. She also likes to refine her shurikenjutsu techniques, coming up with more intricate and difficult combinations. During her free time, Hina likes to go on walks in the rain, finding a sense of peace in its sound, feeling, and overall scenery. She also likes to go to go to the bar to drink sake, often drinking too much to stay sober; she can't hold her liquor very well. Personally, Hina believes that a kunoichi's shuriken should be as sharp as her instincts. Hina is quick to give someone the cold shoulder, and doesn't like to talk to annoying people. She prefers people who get straight to the point and those who don't waste her time. Hina can be very critical of others with her pessimistic attitude. Despite the defeated way she talks, she's actually very confident in her abilities, but she doesn't like to boast... or be boasted too. Intimately, Hina is a straight woman and therefore would like a male partner or spouse for a monogamous relationship. She's a feminine, yet bold and headstrong girl who wants to be treated like a lady. Though she has a hard time admitting it, Hina wants a very dominant, muscular, and masculine husband for a spouse; someone who could entertain her intimately submissive attitude. She wants a man who isn't afraid of her and can take control for a change. This is a secret she won't tell anyone; most assume she'd be the dominant one in relationship. Though she won't admit it, Hina has been known to use her visual appeal on missions to gain information or infiltrate an organization. She's reluctant to stoop to this level of work, as she'd prefer to only have erotic experiences with a lover, but knows that if it's for a mission's sake, the deed must be done. Though she is a straight woman, she sometimes is forced to sleep with another woman if the mission demands it, adding to her level of increased discomfort and unwilling vulnerability. These feelings sometimes give her away on missions. Appearance Hina is an able-bodied woman, standing at 5'5" and weighing around 113 pounds. She has indigo-colored hair and eyes and, depending on the lighting, either may appear more blue or purple. She usually wears her long, waist-length hair down loose, but there are times when she wears it in twintails. Hina has pale, fair skin from the lack of sunlight in Amegakure and she also has sharp, feminine features. She has slightly smaller than average hands and feet, but a much larger bosom similar in size to that of Samui. Like Samui from Kumogakure, Hina often complains about her back pain caused from her larger breasts. She also has toned, slim legs, and her wider waist gives her a bit of a curvier figure. Otherwise, she possesses a slim and slender shape and her body is overall healthy aside from the occasion pain in her back. Hina likes to wear a simple, indigo-colored cheongsam (qipao) that extends right below her knees. It has a mandarin collar with slits on either side of the dress. It also has short sleeves, though she sometimes wears a sleeveless version, and a zipper with a Chinese frog closure. Overall, the dress is plain-looking, but still of good quality: It has water-resistant properties, to keep Hina from getting wet. The dress also has an indigo-colored obi wrapped around it. On her feet, Hina wears strapped, heeled sandals, similar to that of Tsunade's. They are indigo-black in color and offer her some added height and leverage. With regards to her equipment, Hina has weapons located through her entire body. Strapped around her lower right leg, Hina has a holster for her backup tantō, which she uses in the event she needs to fight close-quarters or has run out of ninja tools/chakra. Around her lower left ankle, she has some senbon slotted in a band that wraps around her leg. On her upper right arm, Hina has another small ninja tool holster, filled mostly with little sheets of paper that she can use to summon her ninja tools, similar to . Around her left arm, Hina wears a Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher, which she uses to quickly shoot out several senbon at once. The launcher increases the lethality of the senbon and reloads fairly quickly. Concealed underneath her dress, Hina has many senbon banded around each thigh. Hidden in tiny compartments around her obi, Hina keeps many more senbon ready for use in the midst of combat. Attached to the back of her obi, she has a dark grey-blue pouch that holds various ninja tools such as senbon and shuriken, as well as a scroll which contains several Fuma Shuriken of varying sizes; some large, some massive. Right above her pouch, she has her primary weapon, her green Umbrella, which is tied to her obi. This umbrella is loaded with an enormous amount of senbon which she can shoot out at her opponents. Finally, Hina often chooses to wear a green kasa hat (Rice/Conical Hat) with an Amegakure forehead protector located on the front. Abilities Hina specializes in Shurikenjutsu and Water Release ninjutsu that enhances her shuriken skills. She is most proficient at using ninja tools like her umbrella and senbon. ''Shurikenjutsu'' Hina's greatest proficiency, her skill in Shurikenjutsu is unmatched in all of Amegakure. Choosing senbon over kunai, Hina prefers the lethal accuracy of her needles as opposed to the standard shinobi ninja tool. Additionally, Hina also has a large amount of Amegakure shuriken at her disposal, which she uses in conjunction with her senbon and other ninja tools such as her explosive tags. Using the Enclosing Technique and Unsealing Technique, Hina carries a near-infinite amount of spare ninja tools within her paper sheets and her single, small, scroll. Within her scroll, she seals many large Fuma Shurikens, each of different designs and sizes. Some are large enough to be worn on a shinobi's back; some are collapsible; some are absolutely massive. Using her Umbrella's Senbon Shower, Hina can shoot out a large amount senbon across a large area. This technique can be very hard to avoid and unsuspecting opponents might be caught off-guard. A staple Shurikenjutsu technique, Hina is very proficient in the Shuriken Trajectory Technique, being able to change the trajectory of her shuriken and senbon by hitting them with other shuriken and senbon. This allows her to hit objects she ordinarily wouldn't be able to (ex: behind a stone or tree). Additionally, Hina is a master of manipulating the trajectory of her shuriken with her chakra, being able to curve the paths of her shurikens into in insanely radical and unnatural arcs. While chakra can be used to change the path of her shuriken, Hina's Manipulated Shuriken Technique makes excellent use of wire strings to guide her shuriken into even more crazy and intricate patterns that can stem off into any direction. Expanding upon the use of her wire strings, Hina is also proficient in the Manipulated Shuriken Wire Binding technique, being able to ensnare her opponents in a trap of wire strings. After restricting their movements, she can proceed to kill them, interrogate them, or tie them up. To substantially increase the amount of shuriken and senbon she can throw at once, Hina uses the Multiple Phantom Shuriken technique, allowing her to bombard her foes with a large amount of the ninja tool of choice. While she can perform this technique alone, she often uses it in conjunction with allies. For her, learning the Shadow Shuriken Technique would be redundant, and therefore she does not need to use it. ''Water Release Ninjutsu'' ''Kasajutsu'' ''Tantōjutsu'' ''Taijutsu'' Taijutsu is an integral part of Mai's dance art, as she often incorporates it into her signature Ninja Art: Fox-tail Ribbon Dance. Kick.gif Kicking.gif Mai primarily focuses on aerial kicking techniques, but has little knowledge with regards to hand to hand combat techniques such as punching or jabbing. These flying and elegant spinning kicks easily melt into the natural movements of Mai's dance, acrobatics, and rhythmic gymnastics. The kicks are definitely on the flashy side, but are deceivingly powerful; they can come in from unexpected, radical angles and catch an opponent off-guard. Not only does Mai use these techniques alongside her whip and dance skills, but should the situation occur where she must use taijutsu exclusively, she can hold her own in close-quarters combat. However, against an experienced taijutsu expert, Mai should prioritize returning to using her whip by establishing some distance. Either that, or attempt to flee. Considering Mai's pride, she often doesn't know when to quit which can land her in trouble every now and then when she gets more than what she bargained for. Mai's kicking techniues draw from martial arts such as Changquan, Taekwondo, and Capoeira. She focuses primarily on their kicking techniques, but neglects their other, more grounded moves. ''Teamwork'' Mai can work perfectly fine by herself on missions; she prefers to. However, she does possess some team utility: Mai's Fox-tail Ribbon Whip can ensnare foes, leaving them wide open for a combination jutsu or a special technique. ''Strategical Preference'' Kunoichi Stats Genin Mai Asami graduated from the ninja academy and was promoted to the rank of Genin a year ahead of Mirai Sarutobi. She was glad to achieve this new rank and eagerly looked forward to her time as a Genin kunoichi. When asked by her sensei who she wanted to be like in the future, she replied that she greatly admired the beauty and power of the "White Cloud," a fiery kunoichi named Saki Shiroshinku. At first, Mai didn't get along with her teammates all too well; she liked to take the spotlight and charge in by herself. She also made fun of her fellow Genin and often pointed out their flaws, much to their distaste. Her sensei would try to reel her in, but Mai never stayed quiet for long. She never admitted, nor recognized her personal faults, and she was quick to judge her companions; even her sensei. During missions, Mai acted selfishly; she would refuse to help with basic chores and only cared for her own well being. If she needed help in a bad situation, she would frantically plead for aid, but if a teammate was in dire need, she avoided endangering herself. One day during training, Mai was talking down to her Genin squad-mate, pointing out how she always winced when she was being attacked: The kunoichi had had enough. Mai's teammate lashed out at Mai, pointing out all of her flaws, her pride, her arrogance, her lack of humility and respect for other people. Mai was taken aback, and honestly scared, but her teammate persisted. She ranted on and on about everything Mai had ever said and done, or failed to do, all the while venting her frustration in increasingly powerful taijutsu strikes. Their training had practically become a brawl. It wasn't until their sensei intervened that the aggression subsided. Already, Mai had begun to feel incredibly guilty, shameful even. She bowed her head in remorse and her face flushed bright pink with embarrassment; her two squad-mates and her sensei were all staring at her with frowns and furrowed eyebrows. As she was lectured by all three of them, Mai tried to formulate words, but nothing could move the lump in her throat. She wanted to cry. Mai didn't know what to do. She wanted to run, but she knew she had to endure the humiliation. She felt she deserved ever ounce of her team's discontent. Suddenly, her body moved and before she knew it, Mai was on all fours with her forehead to the grass and her hands in a forwards bow. She interrupted her squad, apologizing and begging with tears for their forgiveness, admitting to everything she regretted and knew she'd done wrong. Those few seconds felt like an eternity to Mai, but it was the least she could do to make amends. Suddenly, Mai heard her sensei's voice from behind her. Started, Mai got up off the ground and turned to view her companions grinning at her. Her sensei revealed that she had been placed under a Genjutsu during training in order to draw out her humility; such was, in-fact, part of Mai's training. Her teammates forgave her as she sunk to her knees and wept, issuing various apologies for her ill behavior. Her sensei smiled, as she was glad that Mai had finally gained some sense of humility. Though the conflict was over, The "training" wasn't quite finished for Mai. As further punishment for her actions, Mai's sensei sentenced Mai to 3 hours of sitting in seiza position in the center of the leaf marketplace. Mai was to sit, bare-knees, in seiza position, on a hard, textured, wooden platform. Her legs were bound with twine looped through holes in the wood platform, and her arms were bound to the post behind her to prevent her from moving. Two, fifty-pound stone slabs were placed on her legs, increasing the pain, pressure, and discomfort in her knees and shins. If either slab ever fell off her thighs, then for every occurrence, an extra hour would be added to the punishment, the slabs would be placed back on top again, and another 25 pound stone slab would be added to the punishment; Mai let them fall once, and immediately regretted it. This was an infamous (historical) form of corporeal punishment know as ishidaki, which was used to punish female prisoners in China and Japan. Additionally, a large sign was nailed to the post over her head, outlining (in her own writing) everything she did to deserve such punishment and promises of what she would not do anymore. During the 4 most busy hours of the day did Mai sit in seiza position, completely humiliated as she had to endure the pain in her legs and knees whilst being judged and laughed at by the villagers. Never in her life had she felt such shame; she prayed that no one she knew would see her: Mai's classmates stopped by for a visit. After such a humiliating day, Mai feared her sensei and her ill-treatment towards her peers stopped. Of course, she did tease still, and often spoke out of turn, but she no longer harassed her peers as she did before. From that moment on, Mai learned the importance of humility and often took self-discipinary actions such as seiza sitting whenever she made an error. Chūnin Exams Mai and her squad took the Chūnin exams a total of two times. The first time they took it, Mai failed in the preliminaries of the combat exam. While her dance skills and movement abilities were on point, her taijutsu and Fire Release ninjutsu still needed refining. One of her teammates made it to the quarter-finals, but was defeated. None of them were promoted to Chūnin. The second time around, Mai was ready for the exams. Over the course of the year, she'd been mastering new jutsu such as her Fox-tail Ribbon Whip to accompany her Fox Fire and Phoenix Flare techniques. These new techniques carried her through the exams and she did very well considering her last performance. Mai was effectively able to prove her leadership and combat skills and advanced to the semi-finals where she faced off against Mirai Sarutobi, who was now her junior and a talented Genin. Despite being a year older and Mirai's senior kunoichi, Mai ultimately lost the match when she was overwhelmed by Mirai's proficiency with her Chakra Blades and was caught in her Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death. Though she lost to Mirai, Mai held no grudge and was promoted to the rank of Chūnin along with the rest of her team. Chūnin After being promoted to the rank of chūnin, Mai began to take on harder missions. These missions brought on a whole sleuth of new challenges and difficulties and as a result, Mai began to progress faster as a kunoichi. tumblr_nece2jUD3p1tsd042o1_500.gif tumblr_mxxb66mn3E1spgekvo1_500.gif Thus, Mai was able to advance and refine her skills to even greater heights. Not long after becoming a Chūnin, Mai developed her signature technique, the Ninja Art: Fox-tail Ribbon Dance. Additionally, Mai also picked up Taekwondo to add to her reservoir of taijutsu aerial kicks. Consequently, she poured more time into honing her taijutsu skills, particular the fancy and flashy, aerial kicks that synergized well with her dance movements and gymnastics. This helped to make her dance movements more effective as both an offensive and defensive technique, as well as round out her abilities a bit more. Mai regularly goes on missions by herself now, but she still performs many missions with her squad-mates and sensei. Current Whereabouts Currently, Mai is a chūnin residing in Konohagakure. She chooses to live by herself now, away from her parents for privacy reasons, and to better organize herself. Simply leaving ninja gear and equipment around her family's complex wouldn't bode well for a mother who dances regularly. She visits them regularly and loves to talk to her mother. Mai often goes on missions that reflect her skills and talents, and loves to bath in cool rivers and streams that she finds on her travels; a nice way of relaxing from the long roads of the Land of Fire. She travels light, not bringing much equipment, and prefers to camp in clean areas. Whilst on her travels, she softly sings tunes and melodies that she likes; birds often mimic her songs. When Mai is at home or in the Leaf Village, she likes to spend her days training, socializing with friends, and wadding her feet in the cool, clear streams of the village. She's very good friends with her role model: Saki Shiroshinku and often hangs out with her and her girlfriends, Shichi Shizuken and Shibara. Mai hasn't found anyone to date yet, and is actively looking for potential women to form a romantic relationship with. In the past, she showed mild interest in Mirai Sarutobi, but she knew those feelings would never be reciprocated. Currently, she's searching for someone to crush on. Trivia * Mai Asami is roughly translated to "Dance Morning-Beauty" with Mai meaning "Dance" and Asami meaning "Morning, Beauty". * Mai's favorite things to do are: Bathing in cool and refreshing water, flirting (with other girls), and ribbon dancing. She also likes to sing and show off her talents and wardrobe. * Mai has always been physically attracted to girls, and prefers a monogamous relationship. * Mai is very feminine, however, she is considered dominant with regards to intimacy. * Mai currently does not have a girlfriend. * Mai wishes to find a girlfriend. * Unless her high-heels or heeled sandals make sufficient noise, Mai naturally makes almost no sound when she walks; her training as a dancer has enabled her to be quite nimble and light-footed. * Mai has proven herself be very arrogant and prideful, finding sadistic pleasure in degrading others and boosting herself up. She sees herself at the top of the social hierarchy and considers herself to be the ultimate woman. She can't admit to being wrong or being outdone. * Mai has been known to punish herself when she has made an error that she cannot avoid addressing. She often choses to sit on hard surfaces in seiza position for extended periods of time, even in public view, enduring extreme humiliation in the hopes of erasing her wrongdoings. * Mai's favorite foods are udon and curry. Her least favorite food is raw fish. Reference * Template:RainNin Infobox * Changquan * Taekwondo * Capoeira * The main character used to portray Hina is Saichiko Ogasawara from the animated series: Maria-sama ga Miteru Category:Draft Category:DRAFT